Seddie Bridge
by Nature9000
Summary: Sam and Freddie meet up once more at the place they first met, memories are shared and words exchanged. This bridge means a lot to them, but can it mean more than just what meets the eye? R


Seddie Bridge

Disclaimer: Don't own iCarly

A/N: Well there are two pairings here, one of which has yet to be done, I think I'm the first to make a Jonah/Valerie pairing in iCarly! The other pairing, well look at the title, yes, it's the main focus. I'm using them because there are _too many_ fics where Carly has gotten Freddie and Sam together.

A/N: My thought about Jonah/Valerie: Also could be known as Jalerie, Vonah, Jorie, or Valah. These two people, I think, could be like the dark Seddie, the other side of the coin. They seem like they would click, note similarities also, Jonah was a prankster and Valerie was more like a tech person, that's one thing. Yet they're polar opposites of Sam and Freddie.

-WHAT CAN ONE BRIDGE MEAN TO TWO PEOPLE-

Jonah and Valerie walked through the park, it was a beautiful spring day and there was not a cloud in the sky. Jonah had his arm wrapped around Valerie's waist and she was resting her head on his shoulder. "Did you see that writing on the bridge?" Valerie asked with a soft smile.

"What writing?" Jonah asked with a raised eyebrow. "The one that said 'Seddie' on it, yeah I saw it, not sure what it is supposed to mean though."

"When I was…uh…well Freddie told me that they met at a bridge in the park, he and Sam."

"You can use the term 'dating' when speaking about Freddie, you did date him. Just as I dated Sam…"

"Yeah, let's go back to the bridge, I think I saw something there." Jonah nodded and the two walked back to the bridge, they stepped on it and walked to the center. When they looked off of the bridge, it was so high they could see the entire park, behind them was also a waterfall. "It's so beautiful."

"If it didn't already have a special name, I'd call it the 'Jorie' bridge," Jonah said with a light laugh.

"What about Valah, that's not bad."

"Sounds better than Vonah or Jalerie, don't you think?"

"No, actually those names work. Since Freddie and Sam named the bridge, do you think they named the waterfall?"

"The 'Vonah' waterfall, is that what you're suggesting?"

"Well maybe…" Valerie blinked and then groaned. "Ugh, those two…they're not even dating." Jonah looked from the bridge and shrugged, he did think they should date.

"They would make a good couple, like you and me." Jonah smiled and held Valerie close. They had tried to get Sam and Freddie together before, but it didn't work out so well. "Let's try to get them together again, but only this time, let's not go about how we did it before." Valerie narrowed her eyes and her mouth formed a flat line.

"Yeah, let's not...dating Sam to make Freddie jealous wasn't _bad_ but then you went on to try and kiss Carly."

"Wasn't it your suggestion that we find a way to make Freddie concerned about Sam's well being? And yes, for the record, it _hurt_ when I had to do _that_ also." Valerie sighed and brought her hand to Jonah's face.

"You poor baby, but you couldn't have just 'used' her. Oh wait, you did technically 'use' her to 'get to Carly' and such."

"Yeah…I hoped to make Freddie mad."

"Yeah, but we don't want to make them so pissed they want to murder us." Jonah chuckled and the two stood on the bridge and let the roar of the waterfall flow behind them. It was actually very soothing, they didn't know just how peaceful this bridge was.

"Damn, this has to be the calmest place in the park, Sam and Freddie lucked out."

"This is almost like sacred ground, probably to them it is. I mean, this must be the first place they met, it _has_ to be where they met."

"It would be inappropriate for those like us to be on this bridge. After all, we hurt them both." Valerie nodded and looked at the marking on the wooden rail.

_SEDDIE BRIDGE_

_Meeting place of Sam and Freddie_

_Best friends_

"Jonah, I want something like this," Valerie said with a tear in her eyes. "Something to name after us, we could say friends and whatnot." Jonah smiled softly and took Valerie's arm, she gasped as he pulled her from the bridge.

"Come on. Okay, so I know it's not much, but it'll do." Valerie saw Jonah kneel down next to a large stone on the ground, one that would not be removed easily. He pulled out a pocketknife and began carving into the rock.

_VONAH ROCK_

_Jonah and Valerie_

_Strangers_

_Best Friends_

_Lovers_

"Maybe we can add on to that list some day." Valerie cupped her hand over her mouth and smiled. "Just as long as _you_ know that _I_ will never do anything to hurt you."

"I know that, you know I didn't consider that short time period with Sam as cheating on me, not even when you had to try and get Carly to kiss you just to get some reaction from Sam that might make Freddie try to talk to her and calm her down…it didn't work."

"Damn that really hurt too, I mean seriously, don't ever suggest something like that again, please."

"I didn't suggest you try to kiss anyone."

"Me either…" Valerie blushed lightly and looked down, it had been thought that she might have had to do that to Freddie. She didn't know if she would have the heart to do that. "As long as we're together though, let's never suggest we date someone in order to get them together."

"Yeah…so how is your rear end feeling?" Jonah groaned and rubbed his forehead, it had only been a few days since that experience.

"Don't remind me about that, I think I lucked out to be honest. I personally thought someone was going to beat me up, I expected it."

"Oh Jonah, you poor, poor baby…" Jonah smirked and Valerie smirked as well. She placed her hand to Jonah's face and gingerly caressed the side of his face. Jonah wrapped his arms around Valerie's waist and pulled her close.

"I feel much better with you though."

"Aw, do I make you safe?" Jonah narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"You do realize though, that it's _my_ job to make _you_ feel safe."

"I think you do a very good job of that." Valerie lifted herself and Jonah brought his head down and met her lips with his. Valerie wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. When they parted, words could not express just how great they were feeling. "I think you do a great job with your kissing, Jonah."

"Thank you, they're meant for you and _only_ you."

"The way it should be." The two heard giggling and laughing and looked over at the other side of the bridge to see Sam and Freddie running up the long hill. Jonah and Valerie quickly hid behind a few trees and peered out at the two.

"Once more to Seddie Bridge," Freddie said with a chuckle. "I'm ahead of you so it looks like I'm going to win this one!"

"Not on your life dork!" Sam exclaimed. "I'm going to get there first!" Sam picked up a stick and tossed it at Freddie, it bounced off his head.

"Hey, throwing things is not necessary!"

"It is if I can slow you down." Sam smirked and Freddie narrowed his eyes.

"Oh yeah, if I tripped, I roll down the big hill." At that Freddie tripped on a rock and fell flat on the ground. Sam stopped running and walked over to him, she laughed lightly.

"Well you didn't roll."

"You would _love_ to see that happen." Sam rolled her eyes and sighed. She bent over and extended her arm.

"Here, just this once I'll help you up…geek." Freddie pushed himself up and coughed.

"Thanks." Freddie took Sam's hand and she quickly pulled him up, a bit too strong though since it made him crash into her and fall back to the ground. Sam had her hands on his chest and his palms were on the ground next to Sam, they opened their eyes and looked into each other's eyes.

"Get off me!"

"Aah!" Freddie and Sam quickly shot up and looked away, they had their arms crossed and a strong blush on both of their faces. "Let's just get to the bridge."

"Yeah…" Sam and Freddie walked over to their beloved bridge and walked to the center of it. Sam leaned forward against the rail and looked over the edge. "It's so beautiful, Freddie."

"Yeah, it really is." Jonah and Valerie stared at them, confused as to why Sam and Freddie weren't exchanging insults. Contrary to their knowledge, any time Freddie and Sam visit the bridge, which was always each year, they would not fight.

"So how long has it been Freddie? We're what…sixteen now and we met when we were…"

"Four, it was when we were four years old." Freddie placed his hands on the rail and smiled, neither of them could forget when they met. "Our fathers were both in the hospital and our mothers came to the park."

"Hah, my mom was on the right side of the park and yours was on the left." Sam smiled and closed her eyes, Freddie did the same and they let the waterfall and other noises of the park sink into them as they relaxed and remembered their first meeting.

-_Flashback-_

"Mommy, is daddy going to be okay?" Sam asked as the four year old little girl looked up to her mom. Mrs. Amy Puckett looked down with sad eyes.

"Daddy will be okay," Amy said. "He…He…" Amy closed her eyes and tried not to cry.

"Daddy's going to heaven?" Amy sniffed and nodded her head slowly. Sam turned her head to the ground and let a tear escape her eye. Mr. Puckett had been in a car accident, the doctors didn't think he would live. Sam looked over at the nearby bridge and decided to go up to the edge of it.

"Sam, be careful over there!" Sam looked back at her mom and smiled. She stuck her hands out to the side and walked to the center of the bridge, she would listen to her mother and make sure she didn't do any crazy stunts. Instead she sat down and thought of her father, the relaxing sound of the waterfall soon made her grow tired. Sam rubbed her eyes and curled up in a ball and lay on the bridge, she didn't know how long she had been sleeping but she was woken up by someone tapping on her shoulder.

"Hey, why are you crying in your sleep?" A boy asked. Sam rubbed her eyes and sat up, she looked over and the boy sat down next to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You were crying."

"Maybe they're just…sleepy tears! I wouldn't cry!" The boy smiled softly and looked over at his mother who was sitting in a bench and watching him closely. "My mommy says it's okay to cry."

"Well…she's wrong."

"I don't think so." The boy looked over at Sam and crossed his arms. "I think everyone cries, that's what mommy said." Sam clenched her hands and tears came from her eyes again.

"It…it's my daddy, he's dying. There's nothing I can do, he's leaving my mommy and me behind!"

"So cry, I do…" Sam wiped her arm across her eyes and looked over at the boy.

"Why do you cry? You're a _boy_, you're not supposed to cry."

"Daddy always told me that it was a myth, boys can cry. My daddy is in the hospital too…Mommy says he was in a car accident and they discovered that he had something wrong with him."

"So, what does it mean?"

"My daddy's going to heaven." Sam's eyes widened and the boy sniffled.

"Your daddy too, oh no, that can't be!"

"Mommy says that death…it's a strange thing."

"Really?"

"Yes, she says that death happens to everyone. She says that there's a time when someone has done everything they can possibly do in life and they have nothing else to do."

"I don't want to die…"

"Mommy says that we're just kids, we have a lot to live for." Sam nodded and then smirked softly.

"You listen to your mom all the time, don't you? I bet you're a mommy's boy."

"Oh yeah, well…I bet you are a…" The boy looked away slowly and Sam narrowed her eyes.

"What? What am I?"

"I'm not going to say it."

"Say it…"

"No."

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Say it right now!" Sam leapt onto the boy and pinned him to the bridge. "What am I? What am I!

"DADDY'S GIRL, okay!" Sam blinked and released the boy, she went back to sitting. Both children looked away from each other and toward their mothers who were both watching with interest. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"No, I don't accept your apology. You _will_ make it up to me though!"

"How will I go about doing that?" Sam narrowed her eyes and grinned.

"One day, you're going to do something and I _will_ accept your apology."

"Fine…"

"Until that day comes, I'm going to follow you around wherever you go!" Sam stood up and the boy looked at her in shock.

"What!"

"That's right, until I think of what you can do to take that back, I'm going to follow you around."

"E-Even to my home!"

"Ew, no that'd be gross!"

"Oh…good, because I don't want any girls in my house anyway." The boy stood up and crossed his arms. Sam stuck her tongue out at him and he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Sam! Time to go!" Amy called out. Sam looked back at her mom and then back to the boy.

"I have to go, what was your name?" Sam asked.

"Freddie Benson."

"Okay, well I'm Samantha Puckett, but don't call me Samantha, I hate it!"

"So I'll call you Sam." Sam nodded and smiled.

"Everyone calls me that…unless they're mad at me…"

"Sam, come on! I just got a call from the hospital, we have to leave now!" Amy exclaimed. Freddie smiled and hugged Sam.

"Mommy tells me that it'll be okay so I'll tell you it'll be okay."

"Thanks, mommy's boy," Sam said in a low whisper.

"I'm going to be following _you_ around until you stop calling me that!"

"Want to find a way to take back what you said? You're going to do everything I tell you!"

"Freddie, come on!" Della Benson exclaimed. "I just got a call from the hospital, we need to leave, now!"

"Go on Mommy's boy, meet me here at the same time next year."

"What! I won't remember that!"

"You _will_ if you don't want me to pummel you for the rest of your life!" Sam turned around and ran to her mother, Freddie sighed and sulked over to his mom.

-_End Flashback-_

"Your dad died that day, right?" Sam asked. Freddie nodded slowly, both their fathers had passed on during that moment, as time grew, they believed their fathers passing ultimately led them to meet up. Each year they would return to the place they first met and each year, they would set aside their arguments.

"I have to ask though, I didn't miss that next year, I begged my mom to take me to the park and she did," Freddie said with narrow eyes, Sam merely smiled. "Why? _Why_ do you pummel me every day of my life?"

"I don't do it every day and I only give you wedgies. Oh, and it's only three hundred and sixty four days a year." Freddie sighed and shook his head slowly.

"Right…"

"And hey, you were _late_ that day."

"We were five! How do you remember these things!"

"I'm a girl," Sam said in a proud and innocent voice.

"You know, it seems every year we come here, it's always after something occurs."

"It's our own special place…Something bad happens to one of us, we come here and talk."

"Remember when we met Carly?"

"Hah! Yeah, we came here right after that."

"Of course Carly's never been to this bridge." Sam narrowed her eyes and huffed.

"Well she _shouldn't_, it is our memory and our own special place. It just wouldn't feel normal if she came here with us."

"I agree…it wouldn't."

"When did we meet her? Oh right, we were only ten years old."

"Yeah…and we got into that argument about her." Freddie laughed at the memory and Sam sighed. They looked over he park and stood there in silence as they remembered their first major argument, and it took place on Seddie Bridge.

-_Flashback-_

Freddie hurried to the park on his bike, he pedaled as fast as a ten year old could pedal. "I can't be late!" Freddie said out loud. "No, I still have five more minutes before noontime, that's the time we set." Freddie made it to the long hill and hurried up it, he found the bridge but Sam was not on it. He sighed and walked to the center of the bridge, he would have to wait for her, she was usually early though, he hadn't actually seen her in about five days and wondered if she would show up. _"She has to, it's our place."_ Freddie felt something hit him in the back of the head, he turned around to see Sam walking onto the bridge, she had thrown a pebble at him. "Nice aim."

"Shut it, mommy's boy."

"Must you?"

"Yes."

"What did I do?" Sam sighed and stopped at the center of the bridge.

"It's that new girl! What's her name…Carly Shay I think it is."

"What? You don't like her?"

"You idiot, you let her kiss you on the cheek!"

"So what, I was giving her a tour of the school like she asked me to and that was her way of thanking me. It's not like I liked her or anything, I didn't, trust me." Freddie smirked and crossed his arms. "Why, does it bother you to think that I might like her?"

"No!" Sam crossed her arms and looked away. "I don't want you to think that you can start doing things for another girl when you still haven't taken back what you said to me!"

"Come on, I said I was sorry. It wasn't smart calling you a daddy's girl when your father was dying that day."

"You did it again! You called me a daddy's girl again!"

"Oops, my bad."

"First you do that, then you let Carly kiss your cheek, what's next? A nose kiss, ugh! If you ever do _that_…"

"You wouldn't like it if she kissed me, would you?" Freddie smirked and Sam narrowed her eyes.

"Idiot, do you know what that tells me? That tells me you don't care about making up for calling me a Daddy's girl!" Sam grabbed Freddie's arm and yanked it behind him.

"Why do you remember that!"

"I'm a girl! I hold grudges!"

"I'm a guy! I…uh…"

"Dork, you can't even come up with a good comeback…"

"Maybe if I did..."

"Maybe I should let that one boy, Jake kiss me on the cheek."

"What! Why? He's a…he's a…he's a nub!"

"Did you just make that word up?"

"Yes."

"Well then maybe one day I'll be Mrs. Sam Nub." Freddie gasped and stared at Sam.

"Y-You wouldn't! I'm a guy! I'll hold grudges!"

"Why would that concern you?"

"Uh…well…I…It's just weird! Jake is a total nub!"

"Then I want to be Mrs. Sam Nub."

"…" Freddie shook his head slowly and turned to look out at the park. "You know, you have to love that lake down there."

"Yeah, and from this bridge, it's a long fall. Maybe I should push you off."

"I think we shouldn't fight here…"

"Why?"

"We always come here and it's like…sacred or something. Nobody knows that we come here all the time except our moms."

"Yeah…maybe we should name it!" Freddie raised his eyebrow and scratched his head.

"What would we name it?"

"Maybe a combination of our names."

"What about Fam."

"Uh…it can be either Fam or Seddie."

"I like Seddie, even if it does sound like a disease."

"Okay. Then Seddie Bridge it is!"

"Okay, and how about we make a promise here?"

"What promise?"

"We meet here every year around noon and on the day that we meet, we don't fight. We don't fight at all during the whole day."

"I don't like fighting…Okay, I like that idea. Oh, and I'm going to try to make friends with that Carly girl by the way."

"Uh-oh…" Sam grinned and crossed her arms. "Just don't make her do…uh…anything I won't like."

"Okay, I'll make sure she doesn't kiss you."

"I wasn't talking about that." Sam narrowed her eyes and lifted her hand up, she sighed and put it down.

"You're so lucky…I was about to punch you in the arm. It would be fun to see you go crying home to mommy." Freddie rolled his eyes and sighed.

-_End Flashback-_

"Now see, becoming friends wasn't so hard, was it?" Freddie said with a smirk. Sam blinked and had just realized something.

"Hey! You let her nose kiss you! We talked about that on the bridge that day!" Freddie laughed and Sam narrowed her eyes.

"Well like I said, I don't forget things either. So, did that kiss bother you?" Freddie wanted to ask if the kiss bothered her as much as it bothered him, he much preferred to kiss Sam, but she wouldn't ever agree to it.

"You _wish_."

"Well I hope Mrs. Carly Nub is enjoying herself."

"Heh, she still can't get him!"

"Yeah, well hey, do you still want to be Mrs. Sam Nub?"

"Eh, I don't know, I'd give it a shot." Freddie groaned inwardly and Sam smirked.

"How could you? He is such a nub, I'm sure there's better guys for you out there than someone as vain as him."

"Yeah maybe…" Sam sighed dreamily and Freddie blinked.

"Please tell me that sigh wasn't for Jake." Freddie narrowed his eyes and Sam chuckled lightly.

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't, what do you care? You want to be with Carly for the rest of your life. You didn't care about that Valerie girl, you wanted _Carly_. That little peck on the cheek and then the nose, it meant something more for you. I've never even _been_ kissed."

"Gee, if it makes you feel any better, I never kissed anyone on the lips. I would if the girl I liked would just figure it out."

"Five words for you, tech geek. Carly…will…never…love…you. Just like Jonah would never like me and neither would any other guy in the school. Why? I happen to have become best friends with Carly and everyone goes through the best friend first to get the 'hot' and the 'popular' girl. I am going out on a limb here and I'm going to say, there is no one, not _even_ the guy that I like would like me in return. They all want Carly, it's all Carly, Carly, Carly!" Sam thrust her hand out in a mock dramatic pose. "Oh look! In the wild blue yonder what is it I spy!" Sam then put her hands to her chest in another pose and created an accent. "It's Carly, the love of my life. But alas, the blonde that stands next to her brings down Carly's gorgeous appearance. Why is that blonde girl there? What could have done it?" Sam sighed and shook her head. "It was _you_ Freddie. I decided to go be her friend because I wanted us to have a mutual friend."

"I see…"

"Yeah, and what does it get me? It gets me a friend who I will only and always come in second to. Damn that bastard, Jonah…but it's not his fault, he only made me see what I already knew and saw." Sam gripped the rail of the bridge and Freddie decided to rub her back.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Look, these things, they happen. Carly is your best friend, I would say you shouldn't think these thoughts about her, but you can't help it, it's not your fault. I'm sure there is at least one guy out there that you don't come second to!"

"Yeah, how fun that would be, and I'd be missing all the signs, right?"

_"Actually yes, you do, but I'm not going to be telling you this."_

"Freddie, I have to go…I need to help my mom bake some brownies. Come by later and get some if you want, it's up to you."

"Okay, have fun, and Sam?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Try not to think about Carly, all the other guys and stuff. You come in first to someone out there, and believe me, when you find that person, it will be great." Sam smiled softly and took a breath.

"Thank you, Freddie. I guess I'll see you later, hey, let me know if Carly ever starts liking you!" Freddie smirked as Sam ran from the bridge and ran off.

_"Like hell I would want her to start liking me. I don't want her, I want the beautiful blonde girl that stands next to her, I always have. I've had her since I was four and I want her to be with me forevermore."_ Freddie placed his arms flat on the top of the rail and gazed out at the lake, he closed his eyes and sighed. "You two over there behind the trees can come out now…" Jonah and Valerie blinked and looked at each other, they chuckled nervously and walked up to the bridge.

"Y-You knew we were there?" Jonah asked.

"Oh come on! I saw you here earlier, Sam didn't but I did…I was waiting for her at the bottom of the hill and I saw you two on the bridge." Freddie didn't even bother to look at them, he just kept staring straight ahead. In the distance, he could see Sam jogging from the park.

"So, you still like C-"

"Stop it there, Jonah." Now Freddie turned his head and glared at Jonah. "I'm going to assume you and Valerie are together, so since she's with you right now, I'm going to refrain from doing what I should have done before, and that's screwing your face up for what you did."

"Please don't hurt him," Valerie said quickly as she held onto Jonah's arm. "It's not his fault, really!" Freddie sighed and shook his head.

"Don't give me that load of bull." Freddie turned to face Jonah and Valerie. "Get off the bridge."

"What?"

"Get…off…the bridge." Jonah and Valerie nodded, Freddie followed them off of the bridge. "That bridge isn't meant for conversations like these. It's just for me and for Sam. I suppose you know now that we meet up here a few times every year with only one day that is an exact meeting day, that day is the anniversary of our meeting. We tried to keep it hidden from others, but someone was bound to figure it out, I just didn't think it'd be you two. I don't want you two on that bridge to taint it."

"It must mean a lot to you two," Jonah said quietly.

"It does, it means a lot to us. I think it means a lot more to Sam though, she's the one that always insists I be here and on time no less. I love coming up here, and she enjoys it too. Your presence would merely rot it."

"We wouldn't do anything…"

"When talking to you, I can't be on the bridge because it's too sacred for me to speak with someone like you on. Hate isn't supposed to be on the bridge…"

"So you hate us?" Valerie asked.

"Let me put it bluntly, Jonah, you are the bastard that dated Sam and tried to cheat on her by kissing Carly. Whether that was your sole intent or not, you still hurt Sam completely. I should want nothing more than to punch your face but I know it wouldn't be right if I did that. Valerie…I have nothing to say to you, I'm sure Sam would though."

"Can't say I wouldn't blame her…"

"I wouldn't blame you either if you punched me out right now," Jonah said quietly.

"Not today…it would soil the day."

"Huh?"

"This day, that bridge, everything is made just for Sam to be happy and for me to be with her on the day. It's not made for either of us to get involved in scuffles and fights, especially not over the other person. The only way a fight would be necessary is if someone were attacking the other person, in which case, I would fight to protect her without a second thought."

"So you _do_ like Sam," Valerie stated.

"No, no I don't like her…"

"What?"

"I'm in love with her."

"You're in love with her?" Freddie sighed and nodded his head.

"Yes, I always have been. I guess I just got a crush on Sam when I was four, if I didn't like her I probably wouldn't have bothered to devote this day to her and she wouldn't have devoted it to me." Freddie chuckled and crossed his arms. "To think, it all started with a daddy's girl statement. Don't go repeating that."

"So you don't want anyone to know that you two have a day devoted to being nice to each other?"

"Yeah, we kind of like it being like this day, it feels better when no one has to know…something like that. I guess it just makes the day really special, nobody expects us to be nice to one another."

"Then may I suggest something?" Jonah asked. "If you still want to, punch me tomorrow. Still, would you mind defending her honor?"

"Jonah, don't ask him to hit you!" Valerie exclaimed. "I like your face the way it is!" Freddie chuckled and sighed.

"Well if being with Sam has taught you anything, it's never to cheat on another girl. If you cheat on Valerie here, it means you still haven't changed, and in the defense of Sam, I will do more than just punch you."

"If you love her, why haven't you told her?" Jonah asked. Freddie raised his eyebrow and looked at Jonah.

"How much of that conversation did you hear? And whatever you did hear…erase it from your mind."

"I heard a lot of it actually…"

"Great…well in case you missed the Mrs. Sam Nub part, that was talking about Jake. She likes Jake, so as long as she likes him, she won't like me. Now, please leave, I'm going to stay here a little while longer." Jonah and Valerie nodded and left the area as Freddie walked back onto the bridge.

-NEW SCENE-

"We should get those two together," Valerie said with a nod. Jonah sighed and crossed his arms.

"What can we do? You didn't forget what happened last time."

"We won't be dating them again, Jonah." Valerie grabbed Jonah's wrist and started to pull. "Come on, I have an idea! I get the feeling that Sam probably is doing to Freddie what he's doing to her."

"What's that?"

"Wow…you're clueless aren't you?" Valerie laughed and Jonah rolled his eyes. "I think Freddie pretends to like Carly. Did you see the look in his eyes when he looked at her talking about coming in second?"

"It was like the look I give to you, knowing that you come in first in my life."

"Yes! That means that he thinks Sam is first, and it seems that what he told us, he really loves her. He also said he 'always' loved Sam, which means that no point in time did he actually like Carly."

"You've given this a lot of thought, haven't you?"

"Yes!" Jonah chuckled, it was just another reason why he loved Valerie like he did. "So, that could mean any time he actually said 'I love Carly' was just the opposite and maybe he meant to say that he loved Sam. Either that, or he's just using Carly to make Sam jealous or something."

"And she in turn uses Jake to make Freddie jealous?"

"Yeah maybe…"

"It's working, didn't you see the look on his face when she was talking about Jake? It was like a look of sheer horror and the possibility of death if she ever started to like Jake."

"Good point…"

"So where are we going?" Jonah blinked and his eyes grew wide as he saw them nearing Sam's house. "We're going to Sam's home! Valerie, what are you thinking!"

"Brownies are romantic, she should bake some for Freddie."

"She probably is since she asked him to come over later and have some."

"Hence, she's planning to give him some brownies."

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" A voice asked. Jonah and Valerie had been standing at the door of Sam's home, Sam was now looking out the window of her house. "Go away!"

"No, we have to talk!" Valerie said quickly.

"Not today! What makes you think I want to talk to you? I don't want to talk to you _any_ day!"

"Please, we have something important to say."

"Sorry, don't care." Sam went back into the house and placed her hands on top of the window.

"Wait!" Sam stuck her head out the window again and glared at Valerie.

"I'm busy making brownies, half of which I intend to feed to my dog."

"Since when do you have a dog?" Jonah asked with a raised eyebrow. Sam looked at him and narrowed her eyes, she didn't respond and pulled her head back inside to start closing the window.

"Freddie's in love with you!" Valerie shouted. Jonah quickly looked at Valerie and the window stopped closing halfway down. They stood there in silence for a few seconds before the window closed.

"Smart move…"

"Yeah…I didn't mean to shout it out like that." They started to turn around and walk away.

"Wait," Sam said quietly. Jonah and Valerie turned around to see Sam standing in an open doorway. "You said that Freddie…_loves_ me? You're talking about _me_ here, right?"

"Yes." Sam blushed lightly and closed her eyes.

"No, you're wrong, besides it can't make sense. Freddie doesn't love me, he loves popular, pretty girls and has a thing for…brunettes…" Sam narrowed her eyes and let out a sigh. "I don't come close to what he wants."

"Fine, don't believe us, go see for yourself. He's still…uh…"

"You saw us at the bridge, didn't you?"

"Yes, we're sorry."

"That's our special place, it makes me feel comfortable."

"So will you go to him?"

"I'm telling you that he can't love me, it's impossible."

"Maybe it's not! Maybe he thinks you are the world, maybe you _are_ his whole world!"

"Carly's his whole world, damn it! His world and every other guy revolves around Carly! It's all her, Carly, Carly, Carly! I'll never be above her in that way, the only guy who will ever like me is one who knows me and not her!"

"What if we said he knew you before he ever knew Carly," Jonah said quietly. "If you think about it, what if he had a crush on you back on the day you met each other and it's developed since then." Sam stared at Jonah, her mouth slightly open and a light blush on her face. She closed her eyes and groaned.

"I say Carly will never love him, she won't. But I also say this…He will never love me. I'm just the girl who picks on him, follows him around and he puts up with it because he owes some sort of debt that he doesn't even owe me, really."

"So he doesn't have to follow you around?"

"Yeah and he knows it. He knows he doesn't have to be with me and he could do whatever it is that he wanted to do."

"If he knows it, why hasn't it happened? Why is he still with you?" Sam gulped silently and her eyes drifted to the side, she could feel her heart jump up slightly. Quickly she closed the door and pressed her back against it, she slowly sank to the floor and a tear escaped her eye.

"We've done all we can?" Valerie asked quietly. "I don't think we have, but…why is it that she doesn't see it? Or does she and she refuses?"

-NEW SCENE-

Freddie lay on the bridge with his hands behind his head, he was staring up at the sky with a frown. _"I have stopped pretending to like Carly a while back,"_ Freddie thought as he rolled onto his side. _"She still doesn't see it…that I've always considered her to be the most important person in my life. I come here all the time, I make a strict note never to miss anything with her, not once have I forgotten the anniversary."_ Freddie sighed and closed his eyes, he let the soothing sound of the waterfall lull him to a state of sleep. He slept for a while until he found himself being awakened by someone tapping on his shoulder. When he looked up he saw Sam standing over him, she was glancing out the corner of her eyes and had a very light blush on her face.

"Uh, you didn't come pick up your brownies," Sam said quietly. "I wondered if you had forgotten them and when I called you, you never answered." Freddie raised his eyebrow and checked his cell phone, he had at least three missed calls.

"I'm sorry about that, Sam."

"Yeah…I came here thinking you were mad at me or something. I don't know, I just felt like coming." Freddie sat upright and Sam sat down next to him, she handed him a bag that had some brownies in it.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, I made them for you. They're fresh! I may have had to reheat them, but they're still good…I think." Freddie raised his eyebrow and looked at Sam, she seemed to be acting differently. Sam was looking down and had her hands on her pant legs, they were clutching the cloth very slightly. Freddie opened the bag and took a brownie out, he then bit into it and chewed it very slowly, so as to take in the full taste.

"It's great!"

"You like it?"

"Like it? Sam, I love it!" Sam looked at Freddie and smiled softly, she was glad that he approved of her brownies.

"You're not concerned that I'm trying to poison you?"

"Sam, be serious, I know you wouldn't do that. Now as for this brownie, it's so warm and soft. It's a little crunchy on the outside, I like that, but it's so soft and creamy on the inside." Freddie took another bite and licked his lips. "These are very great, they remind me of someone too." Sam blinked and her hands closed slightly.

"How can food remind you of anybody?"

"Almost an analogy if you think about it." Sam raised her eyebrow and started to think he was talking about Carly. She closed her eyes and a tear fell from her eye, she shrugged it off and looked at Freddie, willing to listen to what he had to say.

"Continue on." Freddie smiled and took a brownie out of a bag.

"It's like this." Freddie pointed to the exterior. "A tough exterior, crunchy if you will, yet at the same time very soft and delicate…Have a bite." Freddie tore off a piece of the top of the brownie and held it in front of her. She slowly took it and bit into it.

"What you see is what you get…right?"

"Yeah, on the outside…but at the same time, she has a soft inside, and she's very warm and gentle, like the brownie, it's filled with creamy goodness." Sam watched as Freddie broke the brownie in half and slowly brought the brownie to her lips. She blinked and opened her mouth, he slowly slid the brownie into her mouth and she bit into it. "See, it's very soft and warm, it's very beautiful on the inside."

"I'm glad you like them. Interesting that they should remind you of the girl you like…" Sam looked away and shrugged, she felt like insulting him and telling him Carly wouldn't like him, but she didn't. She closed her eyes and another tear fell.

"Sam, why are you crying?"

"I-I'm not crying! I don't ever cry."

"You know…it's okay to cry every now and then."

"Yeah right, Sam Puckett doesn't cry."

"Then what do you call those coming out of your eyes?" Sam growled lightly and clenched her fists, she quickly stood up and turned to Freddie.

"They're tears, okay! I have my own reasons for crying!" Freddie's mouth formed a flat line and he turned his head to look out at the lake. "If I want to cry over something, I will! Though I don't cry, I never cry! I certainly don't have anything to cry about! I don't like to cry, it's worthless and it's a waste-"

"Crying helps you feel better, I have cried before. I cry whenever you talk about Jake like you do. I'm not ashamed to admit that, I'll cry whenever I hurt you or I have to lie and say that I feel anything at all for Carly." Sam's eyes widened and her mouth fell slightly. She then fell to her knees and Freddie looked at her. "I don't love Carly. Five words, Sam and five words only, as harsh as they are, these five words are true. I…will…never…love…Carly. I never have and I never will, I might also say that Jake will never love you."

"But…"

"Jake can't love you, he won't, I don't give a damn if he falls for Carly or not, but he just _can't_ love you." Sam's lip quivered, the way he said that was as if he was saying he wouldn't allow Jake to ever like her and he would fight Jake if he had to. Her thoughts drifted to what Jonah and Valerie had told her, their words were the reason she chose to find Freddie. Her heart started pulsing faster, she still wasn't sure what to think, she thought for sure Freddie was talking about someone else.

"How can you say that about Carly though? I mean, she fits your perfect description of what you like." Freddie raised his eyebrow and Sam sighed. "She's a tough girl, sort of strong willed…tough exterior, right? Then she's always caring and friendly, so she's got a warm and soft inside, right?"

"Wrong…well right for the most part but still, I don't like her as anything more than just a friend."

"I-I don't know if I can or want to believe that…I mean, come on." Sam chuckled nervously and stood up, Freddie stood up as well. "You always said you loved her."

"You always say you love Jake, am I to assume you love him then?"

"I-I never said I _loved_ him…"

"Yes you did, when you agreed with Carly that one time. When you and Carly both acted like you were in love with him and Carly said something about him."

"Uh…I don't like Jake, just for your information there."

_"I know…I know it now…"_ Sam clenched her fists slowly and looked to the side, she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Again, I'm glad you liked the brownies, enjoy the rest of the bag, I'll see you tomorrow." Sam turned around but Freddie placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. "Freddie, what are you-" Freddie then grabbed her arms and pressed his lips against hers. Sam was shocked at first and she let Freddie move his hands down her arm and wrap around he waist, she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. There in the center of the bridge, in front of the roaring waterfall several feet above the lake on Seddie Bridge, they shared their first kiss. Freddie deepened the kiss and Sam added pressure to the kiss. She could feel the warmth of the kiss all through her body, it was like whatever was inside of her was now on fire. Freddie was feeling the same way, it was like their souls were on fire, burning from the heat of the passionate kiss. Freddie moved his hand up Sam's back and under her hair, he rested his hand on the back of her neck and tilted her head back slightly. Sam felt her heart beat faster and she could feel Freddie's heart beating in his chest, she pulled her body closer to him and their bodies meshed perfectly together. It was as if they were one body and two hearts. Soon Freddie brought his head back and smiled softly as Sam looked into his eyes and let her eyes shake slightly.

"You don't know just how long I have wanted to do that. Maybe here I can say the words that I meant whenever I said the wrong ones, here's the words that had always been on my mind. I Love Sam, that's you. I love you Sam, I always have and I always will." Sam was breathless, her lip quivered and she rested her head on Freddie's chest.

"I've always wanted to hear that…Freddie, why couldn't you just have let me know?"

"Can I say I was afraid you liked Jake and would deject me?"

"We're both clueless then, I thought for sure you liked Carly."

"It wasn't her that I made a promise to, it wasn't her that I got a crush on because of her actions. The first day we met Sam, that's when I guess the crush started. No girl should be able to knowingly be losing her dad and still be tough like that, that's what I was thinking at the time. I knew then that I needed to stay with you, I wanted to be with you more and more. You're the only one for me, Sam, the only one I love."

"Freddie…I love you." Freddie smirked and kissed Sam's forehead.

"It's about time you admitted that, same goes for me. I guess I really figured out you cared about me around today, the way you looked at me and the way you talked about Carly really gave a lot away. Believe me when I tell you this, you are _not second_ _to Carly Shay._ In fact, she would be considered second to you, in my book."

"That makes me feel a lot better about some things. I would never have admitted it until…Jonah and Valerie told me how you felt about me."

"So they told you?"

"Yes." Freddie smirked and closed his eyes. "Thank you guys."

"You're welcome!" Jonah shouted from the trees.

"No you idiot!" Valerie exclaimed.

"You know the trees are a very bad spot for someone to hide," Freddie said under his breath, Sam heard and chuckled. "Hiding back there, you make a lot of noise and it's actually easy to see someone."

"I don't really care."

"Me either, but they're asking for something when they watch what goes on around our bridge." Freddie brought his lips to Sam's once more and they started to slowly make out. During the end of this, Freddie released Sam and took out a pocketknife. "There's one thing I should do now."

"Okay…" Freddie leaned over and carved something into their previous carving.

_SEDDIE BRIDGE_

_Meeting place of Sam and Freddie_

_Best friends_

_Lovers_

"I love you Freddie," Sam said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you, Sam. For now and for always, maybe one day, we can add something to that carving." Sam smiled and hugged Freddie.

* * *

I hope you liked this! Leave a review if you did, I know it's long, but you can't tell me that wasn't worth the read. Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
